1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a routing structure of a vehicle connector. In particular, the invention relates to a routing structure of a vehicle connector attached to a motor of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-75557 discloses one example of conventional connectors.
The above-mentioned connector has a large number of parts for connection resulting in increase in size. Such a large-sized connector is difficult to route through a narrow space in a vehicle.